


Ralph and Connor's LED go on a date

by papimoira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papimoira/pseuds/papimoira
Summary: i...i honestly don't fucking know





	Ralph and Connor's LED go on a date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Ralph stood in front of Connor, licking his lips. "Is...is Connor sure about this?" Ralph mumbled, gazing up at the RK800's sexy LED. "Yes, I'm sure." Connor replied, before grabbing a pair of scissors. The brunette android then pried his LED off, tossing the scissors away. "CONNOR ALMOST KILLED RALPH'S SUCCULENT!" Ralph screeched as he grabbed Connor's LED before it hit the ground. "Fucking weirdo..." Connor mumbled before walking out. Ralph set the LED down in a chair, placing a burnt rat on the table. "Eat, my love..." The blonde muttered.   
~~time skip to after the meal~~  
Connor kicked the door to the abandoned house in, only to see Ralph with his dick in his LED.  
"What the fuck?" Connor mumbled, backing out.


End file.
